


Affection

by violetjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Exhibitionism, Foreigner Josh, French Josh, French Toast, Language Kink, M/M, Park blowjob, Rich Josh, Rimming, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Top Josh, Tyler loves the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetjosh/pseuds/violetjosh
Summary: "Right. Well finish up, i'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can get going." Tyler stands up, cheeks flushing when he nearly stumbles over and falls. He doesn't look back at Josh, he’s too embarrassed.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> this is a big mess, also i promise it’s not all smut.

  
Grass still wet with morning dew, Tyler unzips his jacket and throws it onto the ground along with his backpack. Usually he brings a blanket, sometimes a towel, anything he can sit on comfortably. He doesn't want to get wet, the grass is never dry unless he comes here in the afternoon.

Today he only has his jacket, it's so thin he barely feels the difference. It's appropriate for the weather, end of summer, warm cool breezes billow around the park, soft wind claws at tree branches. He doesn't need to wear a jacket, he just needs to sit on one.

This early in the morning, sun still rising, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, legs curled up overtop thin fabric, Tyler isn't most people, he does nothing while he's here. He doesn't come to the park to jog or bike along the asphalt pathways that curve and connect, he doesn't come here to relax or get away.

Everyone who comes here has a reason, people drift through, he sees homeless people fall asleep on park benches, he watches couples walk along the river with their hands clasped together, families come through here too, dogs on walks, bikers, joggers. They all have a reason to be loitering the park.

But Tyler's at the park and he doesn't have a fucking clue as to why, he wakes up before the sun rises every morning, even when he has work, and he shows up here. Sometimes he's high out of his mind, and when he is he's aware it isn't one of his better decisions especially because he likes to wander. Other times he's prepared, a pack of cigarettes, a book, a blanket. It's an ideal location for whatever it is that he does, which is nothing.

And the park is huge, long, tall trees everywhere, it follows along a river and its right by the city, right by his apartment. It's convenient and also the only reason he lives where he does.

He had needed something like this after moving out from his moms house, he needed somewhere close that wasn't solely city. When he'd been looking at this apartment, deciding wether or not he wanted to blow all his money on the place, he'd seen the park out of the window and that had sealed the deal.

This morning he's smoking, doing nothing. At first he's bored, boneless, he can't move, he can never will himself to stand up once he's comfortable. So he spends time people watching, every 20 minutes someone will walk by and give Tyler a weary smile. Tyler will just grin and wave.

This morning, he watches as a man sits near him, far enough away to leave Tyler curious but not suspicious.

The grass doesn't call to him like it calls to Tyler, he sits at a picnic table and pulls something out of his coat pocket. He's tall, his hair betrays him and escapes the sides of his beanie with loose curls. And he isn't dressed like Tyler is, he's not like Tyler, he's not wearing flannel pyjamas pants or a sweater. He's actually dressed, nicely. Too nice for 6 in the morning, he's wearing a dress shirt that hangs off of him yet is tucked into tight pants. Tyler thinks the shirt might be silk, but it doesn't look tacky. He looks expensive, Tyler doesn't understand.

The man looks at him, smiles and Tyler smiles back and is glad that he doesn't come over to see him.

It's rare that anyone ends up all the way over here, it's rarer that anyone actually stays and sits. After months, he's never seen anyone sit down at that picnic table.

He ends up leaving a few minutes later, he needs to be alone.

*

Tyler pities himself, his job sucks, his apartment is falling apart and he hates himself, but he doesn't do a thing about any of it.

There's no pressure in his life, nothing to look forward to, he doesn't have much of a future. He's still young, 23. He dropped out of college, lost his basketball scholarship. He hasn't even played basketball in a year and he refuses to play especially when Zack calls him and begs.

It's never just Zack though, all of his family begs for him to do something, anything. Madison calls him too, she's more convincing, less violent, she says things like. "Maybe next week you can come over to dinner." or "Tyler we love you, it's Christmas, come over." And she says it like she means it, she lets Tyler know that's he's still welcome to be a part of the family even though they kicked him out when he dropped out of college.

His mom had been the most disappointed. Tyler hasn't talked to her in a year and he doesn't plan to. Last time he saw her she was coming into the gas station to buy a pack of gum and pay for gas. He'd been on cash and she'd gone tense at the sight of him. He'd just blinked.

"Tyler." She'd said, solemnly. He'd almost laughed.

He said. "Hello." And then grabbed the gum she'd slid onto the counter and scanned it. "Will that be all?"

His mother had glared at him, shocked and quickly paid for what she needed before running out.

He figures that his job at the gas station is just fine even though it sucks. He doesn't  understand the issue, money is money and he isn't necessarily unhappy there. It's okay just like everything else in his life. It's one of the things he's settled for.

Just like he did with his apartment, his friends, school, family, his life. Everything is okay, no matter how much he hates it.

He just lets things happen.

Tyler's shifts at the gas station are long, he's there early in the morning until late in the evening. He comes home smelling like grease and he showers for an hour before going to bed. The shower doesn't do much, especially when he'll come home smelling just as gross the next day.

He enjoys it as much as he can.

When he's not working, he's at the park, when he's not at the park he's at bars or exploiting himself on tinder. He's not sure which he prefers, tinder is a lot faster. He doesn't even need to leave his apartment half the time.

Sometimes he meets men at work.

Tonight though, he scrubs at the sticky counter, the last customer had gotten angry when he refused him cigarettes, he was underage, Tyler wasn't an idiot and so the guy had opened his can of pepsi and proceeded to pour it, everywhere and then throw it at him. Brendon hadn't intervened, never has, probably never will, he'd just watched. He's worse off then Tyler is by a mile.

Right now, Brendon's out smoking in the front, he takes way more breaks then he's allowed, he barely shows up for work and today is one of the days where he actually decides he needs the hours. They barely talk when he's here, the store is always quiet, Tyler hates it, he wishes they were allowed to play music.

The rag he's using is discoloured and old and he makes quick use of it to dry the pepsi. As it's cleaned up the bell above the door rings and Tyler's attention is drawn away. It's a group of college boys, most likely. He thinks he recognizes them from his time in post-secondary school but if they recognize him he already knows he'll play dumb. No matter how little he cares, Tyler still feels embarrassed at his lack of a career.

Brendon stumbles in with them, laughing as he shuts the door behind him. Tyler smiles and leans over the counter, waiting.

They end up with multiple cases of beer and candy. The one paying stares at him awkwardly before stuttering. "Condoms and Uh." The guy looks at his friends. "5 scratch tickets."

Tyler looks between them all and then at Brendon who's reorganizing one of the shelves before shrugging. "Which ones?"

Each guy picks a scratch ticket and Tyler carefully grabs them and puts them in a pile. He grabs a box of condoms, the only brand they sell, from underneath the counter.

"Can you uh-actually grab another?" He's blushing, Tyler blinks and grabs a second box of condoms, sliding it onto the counter.

"And lube." The boy to his left says, he winks. Tyler can't imagine what they're getting up to tonight.

"We only have cherry flavored, that's okay?"

"We'll take three of those." Another one of them says, they all laugh.

Tyler sighs.

He still has another 3 hours left until he can go home.

*

He goes to the park instead of going home, he prefers it this way. No one comes to his spot at this time of night. Especially not expensive looking men.

Usually he's only here at this specific spot during the day or early morning, it's near the end of the trail and pushed behind some trees, no one comes here. He has a blanket laid out on the grass. He rolls onto his back and stares at the sky. There isn't much to be seen tonight.

He could fall asleep here and he is, he's curled up on himself, pulling the half of the blanket he's not using on and over his body because it's colder then it is in the morning. He needs to protection. He's shivering despite nearly sleeping.

He's just about to fall into dream land when he hears it. "Shit, pull your pants down." Is the first whisper he hears, he slowly blinks, opening his eyes but not moving his body. His eyes try and readjust to the dark, he sees nothing in is line of view. They're to his back.

He hears a moan, a whimper. "Yeah just like that, beautiful."

"You need to do it too you asshole." The other one says, hissing.

"It was your idea." Then there's silence before another whisper can be heard.

"Shut up or whisper, there's a guy sleeping over there." Tyler freezes, listens to the careful breathing, the giggles.

"Let's go wake him up, he can join." Footsteps start approaching him, he's ready to bolt, preparing to roll over and run away. He could do it, avoid this.

"No." He hears, it's harsh, Tyler flinches. He's glad one of them is sensible. "Just,,,,,,-we do this here."

Tyler listens, he can't move now, it's more embarrassing to run away then pretend to sleep. At first he's not exactly sure what they're doing but deducting what's happening behind his back isn't difficult. They're getting off in a park at 2am. He tries to block it out, the sound of skin and moans but he can't.

He can't, he won't, he doesn't move until he hears them grunt and groan and say; "Man that's gross."

"It's just a tree."

Tyler feels sick.

"Lick it off." Theres laughing, feet crushing grass.

"C'mon we should go." This is whispered too. Yet, Tyler still hears them perfectly fine. The moment he's sure their gone he rolls onto his stomach, he's hard and he groans. He's fucking disgusting.

Quickly, he grabs his blanket, wraps the clean side around himself and scurries home.

*

Tyler breaks his routine, he doesn't go to the park in the morning and instead lounges around his apartment. He smokes and cries and burns his finger tips as he's washing a still hot frying pan.

All morning, he can't stop thinking about it, those two men who'd invaded his favourite spot and left their come on one of the trees. Those two men who hadn't realized that he was awake, those two men who'd joked about letting him join. One of them was sensible at least.

Tyler's sure they've ruined it for him, he can never go back there. Not with that imagery burning in his mind, he'll need somewhere new, maybe he'll walk the hour to the other side of the park. Maybe he'll find a whole new park, a smaller one with a playground and swings.

He just can't go back there, but when he thinks about it, when he gets past how upset he'd been once he'd gotten home, his cock twitches and instead of scolding himself he's thinking about how good it would probably be to fuck his fist as he lays there, the river quiet, the trees swaying, people running by, laying on his stupid wooly blanket, maybe his jacket.

He's thought about it before, of course he has, he goes there so often, he goes there high and horny. He's even gone there after getting laid, it makes sense.

He should go back there, come on the same tree that they did.

It's disgusting, he shouldn't, it's an awful idea and he already hates himself enough. The thought gets pushed away, he can't do that, he won't stoop so low as to become a curious exhibitionist.

For the rest of the day he tries not to fantasize. It doesn't work.

And by the end of the day he's exhausted.

\---

He spends his next shift at work daydreaming about the park again, he thinks about it. He can't stop thinking about it, and Tyler decides it doesn't have to be the park specifically.

Anywhere is good, anyone is probably good too. He hates that he gets hard faster while thinking about giving a faceless man a blowjob in the middle of the park then thinking about a man fucking him into his mattress. He especially hates that he's fantasizing at work and he hates that he takes his break early so he can go jerk off in the bathroom. It doesn't take him long and Brendon doesn't say anything once he's back behind the counter.

He definitely doesn't want to suck dick outside, he's just horny. That's all.

\---

  
Tyler goes back to the park.

And he's chewing on gum instead of the end of a cigarette. He's trying to quit.

It's warm outside, it's not too early, it's well past lunch and he's sitting on a thick wooly blanket. It's his best one, it gives him room to lie down, be comfortable and he loves it.

He doesn't have work today, the weather is perfect, warm, it's not 5am but 2:30 and he loves it. And everything is quiet until 2:35.

A polite. "Salut." [Hello] Draws him away from the book in his lap.

Tyler looks up, blinks, it's the man he saw a few days ago, at the picnic table, he tries not to be shocked. "Hello." He says slowly, trying to hide his confusion.

"Can I sit?" He's definitely not American, his accent is clearly French. Not too thick, Tyler understands him fine. He's intimidating and reminds Tyler of his high school french class.

He nods. "Okay, sure."

Instead of sitting cross legged like Tyler, the man elongates his body once he's sat on the blanket, a knee bent, one leg straight, all his weight on his palms as he faces Tyler as best he can. He has a certain presence, it makes him seem impolite. And he's dressed nicely again, less casual this time, nice wire frame glasses, a long grey coat that reaches his mid thigh, tight black pants.

"Josh." He says.

Tyler looks at him, Josh wants to talk to him, after months of sitting alone at the park someone is initiating conversation. Turning his body, he closes his book and drops it to the side. "Tyler."

"It is very nice to meet you." He reaches his hand out, even his hand looks expensive, there's multiple rings decorating his fingers, all thin and silver. On anyone else Tyler thinks they'd look tacky.

Tyler shakes his hand, he hasn't done this in a while, no doubt his grip is dreadful. "You too." He says carefully, he accidentally leans in. Josh smells like cigarettes and something expensive.

He's quiet for a moment before scratching at the back of his neck. Tyler ignores how much he wants to say; "What do you want?" and instead asks; "Do you live around here?" It makes sense, he's curious, he wants to know and he wants to be nice.

Josh shrugs, putting more of his weight on the palms of his hands. "Visiting for some time." His english isn't perfect, Tyler likes it. He's smiling.

"Oh, from where?"

"France." The prononciation isn't in english, he says it in french and Tyler feels his knees weaken. He looks at him.

And he nods, not surprised. "Paris?"

"Non, Lyon."

"Don't know where that is, désoler." [Sorry] He flushes, he knows he's pronounced it wrong, if Josh is bothered or insulted he doesn't show it.

Josh smiles, it's nice, bright, happy. "Do you-euh- speak any french?"

Tyler desperately wants to say yes, he wants to hear Josh speak french, not sure he'll get the opportunity. He once read that the french prefer to speak english with Americans even if they do speak some french, apparently they want to save them from embarrassment. Tyler understands.

He still shakes his head. "I took it in school."

"Bah-je comprend." [Ah, I understand]

Tyler shrugs. "I only know some french, I learnt all the swear words though."

"That's funny." His accent is thicker on certain words, Josh sits up straighter, straightens out the collar of his shirt in the process. "I need help getting around."

Tyler lets out a quiet; "Oh." That makes sense, they do tours of the city here but not often. So It makes sense for Josh to ask him, he must not look very threatening, must look easy or something. "Lost?" He asks.

Josh shrugs.

He doesn't want to, he shouldn't, he's bad, he can't do anything right, He does it anyways, Tyler's smiling. "I could show you around, if you wanted." He doesn't mention that there's nothing to do here.

Tyler can show him his favourite places and that'll be good enough, he's sure Josh will appreciate it.

Josh's smile is wide, happy. Tyler's trying not to think about french stereotypes. "That wvould be so nice of you."

"Are you on vacation?"

"Non."

"Okay." Tyler says, looking at him, pulling off the hood of his hoodie to expose his mess of hair.  "Did you come here alone?"

Josh shakes his head and Tyler notices his leg hasn't stopped shaking since he sat down, he stares and pretends he didn't notice when they make eye contact once more. "Okay then, ill show you around."

"Really? You want?" Josh asks, he's graceful as he sits up straighter, uncurving his back, legs still long in front of him. "Now?"

They could go tomorrow, He doesn't have work today though, Tyler nods, standing up. "Yeah, why not?"

Josh is a stranger, he's following Tyler's lead, standing up. He's a foreigner, he doesn't know much about where he is and Tyler figures that since he has strangers in his house all the time that one more wont make a difference. It shouldn't, he's had good luck so far, why would Josh be any different.

"I need to go to my place first." Tyler says as he grabs his blanket, peeling it away from the grass. The bottom of it is grass stained, he'll need to wash it.

"Place?" Josh says it in french, confused. Tyler tries to ignore how he sounds. Instead, he looks at him, grinds his teeth. "Home."  he shakes the blanket and shoves it into his bag.

"Ah, sorry." Josh readjusts the sleeves of his jacket.

Tyler smiles. "Yeah, it's fine."

He looks down at what he's wearing, sweatpants, a dirty sweater, old shoes. He needs to change especially if he's going to be walking around with Josh all day. "I cant wear this, I need to change."

"You slept in this?"

Tyler nods, carefully, trying not to get caught up in Josh's stupid french accent. "Yes, that's why we're going to my place." He picks up his backpack, the blanket he brought sticks out, just the corner. He tugs the bag on, it's heavy.

"It is close?" Josh asks.

"Follow me."

This isn't the first time he's brought someone, a stranger home. But it's the first time he's brought someone home with no ulterior motive, no plans to seduce him, no nothing. He already knows that he doesn't have a chance with a frenchman, and he seriously doubts that Josh would want him.

Josh follows him, he's quiet, his walk intimidates Tyler just like the rest of him does, he's much faster then he is, his steps wider. It looks natural. The walk is quick and Tyler tries not to be embarrassed once he reaches the front of the building, Josh seems more amazed then disgusting and Tyler takes that as a good sign as he leads him inside and towards the elevator.

"It's very different."

"How?" Tyler presses the elevator button. Watching as one of his neighbors limps out of the door behind Josh. He recognizes her, she's a mess.

"Everything." Josh says.

"You don't live somewhere like this?"

"non, I live in a villa."

"Expensive?" Tyler asks, he figures it is.

Josh nods. "It is in the family."

The elevator dings, Josh gestures for him to go first and Tyler smashes the button for his floor once their both securely inside. This feels like a hookup, he needs to remind himself that it isn't. They stay silent in the elevator and Josh sticks closely to him once their on his floor.

"Water? Coffee?" He asks once he's lead him into his home, he tries not to feel embarrassed about the mess around him. It's not awful, it's organized to the extent that nothing is lost, he knows where everything is when his apartment looks like this.

"The first one." Tyler furrows his eyebrows but says nothing, maybe Josh can't properly pronounce water. He twists the tap and grabs a glass from the shelf, quickly shoving it under. He doesn't bother with ice.

"Here, i'll be back." He leaves the glass of water on the counter, not giving Josh time to say a thing as he quickly makes his way to his room, breathing deeply as he does so.

He doesn't have anything that'll compare to what Josh is wearing, no matter what he'll look cheap and like crap. He changes though, anything is better then what he's currently wearing.

It shouldn't take him as long as it does to choose what to wear but it does, he skims through his closet, he can feel Josh relaxing in his living room. He's probably on the couch doing whatever foreign European men do.

  
*

Tyler should want to be a good tour guide, he should want to show Josh all the common places people want to see when they come here. Yet, Tyler doesn't bring him to monuments or museums or even the fucking park. There's nothing here to see anyways.

This is why they end up at a bar in the middle of the day, it's comfortable. The quiet chatter coming from all directions warms up the cold dreadfulness of the place and Tyler thinks that even Josh's presence makes its better. He's warm beside him and Tyler feels him. Josh is out of place no matter how much he blends in.

Tyler leads them inside, nodding his head towards the bar, Josh follows, trusting him. Tyler doesn't understand how or why Josh is fine with this, fine with following a stranger around a city he's never been to. Fine with letting Tyler parade him around. They've known each other for less then an hour.

"What do you want?" Tyler asks as he pulls out a bar stool and hops on. Josh does the same but he's casual about it, he leans against the bar as he sits down, crossing his legs elegantly, with his arms leaning against the bar, foreign mannerisms in a bar like this.

Josh stares at him for a moment, his english is particularly bad as he actually struggles on his words."I, well- I don't know the names of alcohol in english."

"Oh." Tyler shakes his head, feels sort of bad. "I've got it then."

He signals the bar tender and asks for; "Something french."

"Tu va me tuer, putain." [You're going to kill me, fuck] Josh groans as the bartender actually goes to prepare him a drink. He's laughing into his hand, swiping his hair back and then wiping at his eyes.

Tyler smiles, wants to laugh too, he doesn't know what Josh just said but he doesn't care. "So is this the only place you've been to besides the park?"

"Yes and my h-hotel." He trips over certain words but he's quick to correct himself and Tyler thinks it's impressive. Maybe he should try and speak french with Josh, put in an effort even though chances are he won't understand a word he says.

"So why are you here?" Tyler asks, it's a general question and he smiles when the bar tender slides them the french drink.

"Family." Josh says, his fingers gently tap at the bar and wrap around his mystery drink, Tyler hopes it's french enough for him.

"Come, we can sit by the window." Tyler says, it's getting crowded by the bar even though it's just past lunch. Maybe coming to a bar hadn't been his best idea but it's already happened so it's too late to look back. Josh smiles at him and Tyler leads them towards a small 2 person booth by a window.

"So family?" He says once they've sat down, their knees touch underneath the table.

"Eur, yes." Josh looks uncomfortable, they don't know each-other. "I came here with my sister Ashley and my brother Jordan."

Tyler nods. "That's fun." Josh doesn't want to talk about this. That's fine. "How long are you here for?"

"A little over eh week." Josh smiles.

"Did you have any plans?" He straightens his back in his heat. "Other then family."

"Not really." Josh shrugs.

"Nothing you want to do?" Tyler asks.

Josh raises his eyebrows. "That's why I talked to you, you know."

"I probably wasn't a good choice."

Josh tilts his head and says nothing, instead taking a sip of his drink. Tyler hopes it's good, or at least that Josh recognizes the taste.

"Music?" Tyler asks curiously after a second. "Do you play any instruments?"

Josh's smile is wide. "Batterie."

"Batteries, like to charge?" He frowns.

"Non-No, like uh- druhms!"

"Oh. Sorry." His nails scratch at the sleeves of his sweater awkwardly."I know the piano, im not very good though, if i'm being honest." Tyler likes the piano though, he always has but he hasn't played in a long time. All he's been focused on lately has been work.

"When i was young i was put in lessons." Josh says softly, swirling around the liquid in his drink.

"You didn't want to continue?"

He shakes his head. "No, it was not interesting to me."

"But drums?"

Josh nods.

Tyler smiles. "That's really cool, you should drum for me sometime. We could go to the music store."

"What kind of music do you like?" Josh asks, stuttering slightly as he speaks. Tyler thinks it's endearing.

"Everything, just maybe not country." Tyler nudges Josh's knee's under the table, subtly. It could've been an accident, a careless gesture. Josh doesn't move his legs away exactly, he seems to get more comfortable, one leg bent over the other, in replacement of his knees, his shoes nudge against Tyler's.

"Country?" Josh asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Tyler frowns, his cheeks flushed as he tries to find a way to explain what he means. "Texas music?"

"Oh, Okay." Josh nods.

Tyler sighs in relief, very aware of the weight of Josh's leg and foot against his. "Do you want me to show you the music store actually? We can walk around the city." Tyler suggests with a shrug. "This bar is kind of sad."

Josh nods at his drink. "Not done."

"Right. Well finish up, i'm going to go to the bathroom and then we can get going." Tyler stands up, cheeks flushing when he nearly stumbles over and falls. He doesn't look back at Josh, too embarrassed.

Tyler, pushes through a small crowd of friends, carefully manoeuvring himself to avoid bumping into them. He's clumsy enough as is and he doesn't want to embarrass himself even more.

He walks into the bathroom and the sound of moaning, gasping, whimpering can be heard from one of the stalls. Tyler pauses, frozen to the spot, his stomach warms just as much as his cheeks do. He's gaping in surprise. He should leave, but still he makes no effort to move from where he stands. Tyler can't miss this opportunity.

Tyler releases a deep breath and stares underneath the stall door, a person is kneeling at someone's feet. "Fuck." He says. This is what he wants. He stares, his fingers dig into his palm. He could join, Josh is still out there drinking. He could offer himself up just like he's been thinking about doing for days.

He hears the bathroom door open, Tyler freezes. A hand settles on his arm, his eyes widen and Josh is about to pull him out, he can tell but instead, Josh is also frozen in surprise, his eyes narrow on the bathroom stall, Tyler gulps, he's been caught.

Tyler looks at him and Josh tilts his head towards the door. The pull to stay is stronger than the pull to leave but he doesn't want Josh to think that he's weird for finding that really fucking hot. He doesn't want Josh to know that his cock is slowly hardening and that he'd knock on that stall door and drop to his knees along side the other person if he could.

Josh sighs and grabs his arm, tightly, he squeezes and Tyler gasps in surprise as Josh physically pulls him out of the bathroom. Tyler is sweating, his forehead and cheeks are beyond flushed and the relief he feels once they're back in the chilly bar is amazing. He sighs. "Fuck."

"Come on, we're leaving." Tyler says next, Josh's eyes harden. "Yes?"

"Yes."

\---

"Sorry, I froze in there." Tyler says when they're outside, he's leading them to the park. He needs to calm down, he needs to sit and breathe, he needs to never go back to that bar again.

They walk in silence because Josh says nothing. And Tyler pictures himself getting on his knees at multiple points but he can't, Josh would reject him. He leads him to the park, the fastest way possible and Josh keeps up without question. He follows.

"I don't know why I froze, I guess I was shocked." Tyler says again once they're walking through the grass to rejoin the main bike path, he trembles, he'd already said this but he pays no mind to that.

"It's ok." Josh smiles warmly. "Have you ever seen something like that before?" The messenger bag on his body looks heavy and the way he stops by a thick tree makes Tyler's whole body feel heavier.

Tyler shakes his head. "No."

Josh nods, shrugging his hands into his pockets. "Does it interest you? That type of thing?"

"Does it interest me?"

Josh nods. Holy fuck. He's not even blushing, shameless.

He breathes out, knees locking as he stands awkwardly, he doesn't want to give too much away even though Josh clearly knows that it does interest him, he wouldn't ask if he didn't think he was interested. Tyler can't remember when they started talking about sex anymore because they hadn't been. In terrible french, he says; "Un peu." [A little.]

And that's a lie, sucking cock in public, in this park is all he thinks about anymore and it distracts him. He can't focus on anything else after he's thought about it and he can't do anything else other then run home and rub one out. He's done it too many times now, it's embarrassing, unforgivable.

Tyler stares at him, he thinks Josh's smile deserves an award. Josh leans against the bark of the tree, letting his hip form against it, he drawls slowly, tongue prodding the inside of his cheek. "Have you.........before?"

A shake of the head comes too quickly, and a a deep quiet breath follows, he whispers. "Not yet."

He wants to so badly, he could cry. He's considered sitting by the bike path and waiting on his knees with his mouth open.

"You want to." Josh says easily, accent frigid, he's on the verge of forgetting the whole english language, Tyler breathes in, Josh takes a step closer. He smells warm, cinnamon, spices, expensive cologne.

Tyler looks at him, he tenses and carefully shifts forward just in the slightest. This is what he wanted. The maneuver is careful, subtle, a way to push himself closer to what he wants. His stomach clenches. He definitely wants Josh, wants all of him, he wants his cock, his mouth, his nipples. He wants to worship his whole fucking body from head to toe and then beg to get something, anything in return. He says. "Okay." Quietly.

He looks around the he park, he can hear birds chirping and it's familiar. Josh is smiling at him and Tyler can feel his knees go weak as a wave of euphoria rises through his blood stream.

"You're sure?" Josh asks, he cares, he pulls off his beanie and Tyler wonders if that's just something he does when he's about to fuck someone's mouth stupid.

Tyler blinks, swallowing saliva, it goes down thickly with all of the tension of the day. Josh is all that matters and Tyler has never been more sure of anything in his stupid worthless life. Instead of responding, he falls to his knees and he nearly whimpers as they touch soft grass. It's familiar and the grass isn't dry, it's damp and he can already feel the grass stains that he'll be scrubbing off his jeans later tonight.

Josh's voice is still thickly laced with an accent and it's visible even in the way he groans at the sight in front of him. Tyler looks up at him, nowhere better to derive his attention to. Even from this angle Josh looks sculpted with sharp angles and toned muscles, he leans forward and rests his cheek against his thigh encouraging Josh to press up against him. Josh does it too and Tyler shivers as his fingers card through his hair and guide him so his mouth is right where it's wanted.

Tyler hasn't done this in months, he can feel the need and want of it all so clearly. He's never wanted anything more. Roughly, desperately Tyler can't stop himself as he kisses up the fly of Josh's trousers, hands holding his ass to keep his own balance as he's rubbing his nose, his face against his covered cock. He nips lightly at the fabric and he can tell it's not enough as Josh's hands come back down and grab at his hair in a desperate pull. Tyler leans in and licks over his pants, fabric under his tongue. "Ah,putain." [/Ah, fuck]/

He pauses at that, looking up in a daze, he nearly falls over, dizzy because he knows Josh won't be spewing out english and it's fucking hot.

Tyler teases and he tauntly licks the growing outline of his cock, slowly, carefully, enjoying the way Josh is looking at him, enjoying the way Josh's prick twitches because of him. The grass squishes beneath his knees as he readjusts his position and he can feel how wet his knees are now but he doesn't care, it's fucking amazing and he gasps when Josh's hands grip at the tree behind him.

it's because they're at a park, a nice big park that people frequent all the time and Tyler loves it, someone might walk by. And he wants everything and anything that Josh is willing to give him, especially here. There's no embarrassment as Josh rubs his groin against his face, if anything Tyler moans and encourages him.

"Off." Tyler says eventually, rubbing Josh's thighs, his own boxer briefs damp, sticky. Josh gives him a look, Tyler grabs his cock through his pants, squeezes. "Allez." [hurry]

Josh nudges Tyler's frame with his knee, edging him back, Tyler nearly falls over but stays balanced when he grabs around Josh's knees. "Ferme toi pour un moment non?" [/Shut up for a moment, wont you/?]

Impatiently Tyler sits back on his thighs, wind blows, there's a small breeze and he watches as perfect fingers work on pulling down the expensive fabric of Josh's pants. His wrist is home to a watch, it shines and Tyler rubs the pads of his thumbs against Josh's waist. "Please." He says.

Josh pushes his trousers down to his thighs, they're nearly clean of hair, Tyler licks his lips, sits up, back on his knees, he's tall. "Please."

He stares, his cock is big, down the side of his briefs, hard, leaking, held hostage. Tyler looks up at him, fingers lacing around Josh's hip to pull him in. "Please."

Tyler leans in and Josh lets him, getting closer, as close as he can. He inches his knees forward and kisses Josh's thigh as he pulls down his underwear. There's no tension, nothing awkward about it, Josh grunts and Tyler pushes them down to join his pants. And then he stares for a moment until he gets the courage to touch him. He lets his fingers reach to wrap around the tip of his cock, rub the skin there as he admires him. Josh makes a small noise and pets at his hair. Every part of Josh is beautiful.

Tyler rests his head against Josh's hip, he's panting and he can feel him against his cheek as he turns his head, tentatively stroking his tongue dipping underneath the crown of his dick. He looks up at Josh then, a firm hand gripping him, stroking as he kisses his tip. "You want me to?"

A deep breath. "Yeah, allez. Fait le." [Go, do it] Tyler smiles, and then he's teasing, always teasing and Josh lets him be slow, Josh lets him wander, explore. His mouth kissing down his shaft until he reaches his balls, sucking, licking, Josh's hand pushing his head closer. he moans and gathers one into his mouth before making his way back to his cock that's now leaking, wet. He should be wet, Tyler needs him to be, Josh has to be slick, it feels better that way.

"Tu le veut vraiment, veut me sucer bien." Josh mumbles, Tyler doesn't understand but he moans and slides his lips around the tip of him, swallowing, using his tongue, desperately trying to satisfy him. He's from France, he's beautiful, straight forward, Tyler would be surprised if this had been the first time Josh had had someone beg him to suck his cock.

Josh is pretty like this, feeding him his cock like it's going to be Tyler's last meal. Tyler loves it, he lets his tongue suck and press and swirl and he doesn't complain about the way spit dribbles down his mouth and stains his chin. It's good, Josh guiding his mouth, rolling his hips. He breathes through his nose, relaxes his jaw and he gags when Josh's hips push his cock further into his mouth, deeper then Tyler thought possible.

“Fuck.” All control Tyler had disappears when Josh gently grabs his head and holds him in place. Tyler greedily licks with his tongue as Josh starts to thrust into his mouth, he gags and tears gather at his eyes for more than one reason, he loves it. Wants this to be apart of his new morning routine, have his mouth ready and open for Josh as he wakes up.

He groans, blinking away tears as Josh earnestly fucks his mouth. Tyler's only grip to reality, to being grounded is the cock in his mouth and the material of Josh's shirt in between his fingers. He holds it tightly and swallows his throat at the sensation of Josh's dick hitting the back of his throat again.

Josh comes down his throat, Tyler moaning as his semen coats the inside of his mouth, he swallows it all. Josh stares at him, caresses his cheek.

"Okay?" He asks, Tyler’s panting, he leans into his touch, gulping.

Flushed, Tyler stands up, gripping Josh's hip to help him. "Yes." He smiles.

"And you?" Tyler's hard, wants to touch himself, wants Josh to touch him. Still, he shakes his head.

"We can later." Tyler says, glancing at the biker that passes by as Josh tucks himself back into his underwear. "If you want."

Josh nods, fixing his clothing carefully. "At my hotel, j'vais te baiser."

"Does that mean fuck?"

He winks and Tyler feels his knees weaken.

\---

They walk together, Tyler's dick still going soft in his jeans, Josh is talking to someone on the phone, Tyler has no idea what he's saying. He talks fast, without stopping to breathe and he runs his hand through his hair before pulling to a stop.

He leans against the wall and casually presses his fingers up and down Tyler's arm before wrapping his fingers around his wrist. Tyler ignores it. Focuses on Josh, thinks that even the way he stands screams that he's from out of the country. He looks effortlessly good like this even with the way he's furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ont va se voir tant tôt. calme toi. Non. Bye." [Were seeing eachother later, calm down, no bye.] Josh mutters, he's frustrated. He shoves his phone into his pocket before sniffing out a soft. "Sorry."

"Where now?" Josh readjusts his beanie, pushes soft curls away from his eyes.

Tyler smiles nervously. "Food. Are you hungry?"

"Un peu." [A little] He says, he winks, Tyler flushes.

"Let's go, come on."

Tyler wants to hold his hand, he doesn't though, Josh follows him closely as he leads them around the city.Josh looks at everything he sees with interest but he doesn't look like a tourist, he doesn't look like he's never been here. He fits in somehow.

He brings him to a diner, Josh looks surprised. He laughs and says. "I've only seen this in movies."

"Well now you're apart of one now." Tyler jokes.

Josh's laugh is effortless. "You're funny."

Tyler gets them a booth, Josh grabs his arms as the waitress leads them towards a table near the back of the dinner. Tyler's secretly grateful for the privacy, he doesn't want to be interrupted, he just wants to talk to Josh. This is a good opportunity, he wants to be the most memorable person Josh has met over this trip.

Their waitress brings them glasses of iced water and leaves them with large menues, covered in tiny hand writing. Tyler figures he'll most likely have to order for Josh considering he doubts that he's learnt all the food names on the menu.

"Josh how did you learn english?" He asks quietly, sipping on his water.

"Lycée taught classes and after those ended I used an app on my phone."

"Lycée?" Tyler furrows his eyebrows.

"School."

"Do you find it easy?"

Josh shrugs. "Sometimes, it is hard to say some words." Josh reaches for his water and looks st him pointedly. "Its like you trying to learn french."

"Talk to me in french, ask me something i'll try and answer back." Tyler grins, unsure of his language skills but still willing to try for Josh.

"Sure." Josh nods, tilting his head side to side before swallowing his sip of water, he huffs, blushing. "Viens chez moi après." [Come over after]

"Oui." Tyler says, playing with his glass of water, pushing it around carefully.

Josh laughs, Tyler grins and pulls his menu in front of him, covering at least half of his face with it. Josh looks at his menu too, carefully reading, slowly reading.

"Do you know what french toast is?" Tyler asks absentmindedly, skimming through his menu. He wants breakfast albeit it being the afternoon. He looks at Josh expectantly.

Josh frowns. "No? what is it?

"It's a breakfast food, you should have it. That's what i'm having."

"And it's good?" He asks curiously. Tyler's sure they have it in france, he figures it goes by a different name.

"of course. Do you also want a milkshake?"

"Milk shake?"

"It's like ice cream." Tyler assures him.

"Is there chocolate?"

"Uh." Tyler scans the menu, searching before nodding. "Yeah there is."

"Ok, i'll have one."

"I'll order yeah?" Tyler smiles.

Josh nods and when their waitress comes back he does exactly as he said he would. He orders quickly, he wants to talk to Josh again. Their day is moving into the late afternoon, there's only so much time left. The waitress is nice. Tyler orders two plates of french toast, a chocolate milkshake and some french fries, just for variation.

\---

The hotel room is messy, despite how clean cut of a person Josh appears to be. Clothes are on the floor, there's an open suitcase by the balcony door, it's a mess.

The room smells just like him though, it's intoxicating. Josh leads, for the first time today, Tyler follows him into the bedroom. The view is great, bright, Tyler can see the park, he flushes pink.

The sun is setting outside, he turns around and smiles. "It's really nice."

Josh nods, his arms stretch above his head lazily. "I agree, I was very surprised."

Tyler snorts. "America not good enough for you?" He leans against the wall, casual, still anticipating what's to come.

"I must admit I miss home, America is,,,, special though."

Tyler sighs and tilts his head back, the wall his support. "I should come to France."

Josh smiles at that and shrugs off his long jacket, the most likely expensive one. "You should, you can stay with me."

He would if he could, he just doesn’t have the money and he doubts he’ll ever have enough. He can’t just leave his job like that either, he’s on the verge of barely having money to spend at all, he can’t afford to put money aside either but he doesn’t tell Josh this.

Tyler looks at him carefully, eyes warm as he drinks in the sight of Josh. Tyler likes him so much and he smiles shyly before he's approaching him and pulling him into a messy kiss.

Josh isn’t expecting it, Josh gasps into his mouth with surprise but he opens his mouth and grabs Tyler's jaw and kisses him back immediately. Their lips press, saliva clings and Tyler presses their hips together, rubs against him helplessly, hips thrusting against one another. The pressure is good.

Tyler ditches his shirt, pulls it off over his head, gasps once it's off and on the floor. It's cold, his nipples are hard. "Speak french." He whispers against Josh's lips.

"Why? you won't understand." Josh frowns.

"Exactly." Tyler grins.

Josh nods and kisses Tyler again, pulling him in by his waist, hotly pressing himself against him in a seductive tug. Tyler complies, moulds against him in relief and lust. Tyler licks his bottom lip, presses back hard, grabs his neck as Josh's tongue enters his mouth in a clean warm swipe. It's so so good, Tyler could do this forever.

Tyler pulls him towards the bed, Josh follows, his hands grip his hips, his ass. He squeezes and feels and Tyler whimpers pathetically into his mouth. It's been a long time. Josh presses him down, a hand to his chest, a knee between his legs, he takes charge of the situation and Tyler arches into his touch.

They shed their clothes, Josh unbuttons his dress shirt and slowly slides down his pants while Tyler is quick to squirm out of his tight jeans and socks. He sits, legs crossed as Josh pulls back, dropping his silky shirt to the floor.

Josh looks at him, soft curls of his hair getting in his eyes, his abs flex. "J'te prend par en arrière?"

Tyler doesn't know what that means, but he nods, sweaty, so so warm and hot. Josh helps him, flips him onto his stomach, manhandles him easily. Tyler understands instantly, he arches his back, spreads his legs, it's natural and he shudders at the thought of Josh fucking him like this.

His boxer briefs are pulled down, no embarrassment, when they're to his knees and Josh is trying to get him to pull them off completely. Tyler says. "L-leave them."

Josh does, he smiles. "Mhm okay." and Josh falls to his knees behind him and spreads him open slowly, his hands on his ass at first, squeezing, before his thumb ghosts down the cleft of his ass, before his thumb is drawing slow circles against his hole. "T'aime ça." [you love this] He murmurs.

Tyler inhales, there's no way Josh was going to finger him without lube. And Josh doesn't, no, instead his mouth ends up kissing down the cleft of his ass, open, wet kisses leading down to his pink hole.

"Josh." Tyler squeals, trying to pull away, he can't help himself, he's never been rimmed before. He's beyond sensitive.

Hands stop him from pulling away, Josh's hands, they're firm and have a tight grip on him and Tyler wants to tell him that he definitely doesn't have to do this but then Josh's tongue licks roughly against his hole and Tyler loses all his previous composure. "F-fuck." He whimpers helplessly.

His knees feel completely weak, standing up would be beyond difficult, his whole body shivers, goose bumps covering the expanse of exposed skin. Josh's tongue licks, fast, hot, hard. And Tyler can't breathe, it's too much, , the sensation is too much, it feels so fucking good, keeping himself open and up right is difficult. Josh works him open with his tongue, face between his ass, one hand on his cock, the other holding him open.

Josh knows exactly what he's doing too. His tongue is rough, dipping inside of him whenever Tyler tries to pull away in sensitivity. Tyler's cock is leaking and his stomach is spinning with arousal, tightening, abdomen contracting as he moans eagerly against his arm, shifting himself back against Josh's face, nearly rocking.

He can't even open his eyes. Josh pulls away, Tyler huffs our a breathe, his thighs trembling. "I almost came." He says quietly.

He looks back behind him, Josh's cock is out now, Josh smiles at him. "I know. I stopped."

Tyler gulps.

Josh touches him again, his hole wet with saliva, Josh's thumb sinks in easily. Tyler shivers, gasps and bows his head down against the mattress, Josh pushes it in more. Tyler spreads his legs more and sighs when he hears Josh move away. And before he knows it Josh is over top of him, back to his chest, pressing him into the mattress fingers cold with lube prodding against his hole once more.

"Jesus, fuck I- mhn." Two fingers are slid into him, no hesitation. It's far from dry but the stretch makes him twitch and gasp.

Josh hushes him, fingers brushing against his waist, while the fingers inside of him twist and stretch. "You're good." Josh says under his breath, Tyler knows he asked him to speak french but he doesn't care anymore. He just nods and pushes back against him.

Josh's fingers are skilled and slow at first, he's solely invested in making Tyler feel good and after the initial stretch, he wastes no time in adding a third finger. Tyler pants, bites into his arm to keep quiet but he can't help the moan, he cries out when Josh rubs slow circles against his prostate before pulling them out and kneeling behind him. It's far from intimate but Tyler's so turned on because Josh just does what he wants, he doesn't ask him if he's okay all the time. Josh trusts him.

"Je reviens." Josh says quietly, stroking the small of his back before disappearing, leaving, walking towards what Tyler assumes is the bathroom. Tyler says nothing, he arches his back, waiting, lube smears down to his thighs, dripping, his cock aches, also dripping. He shivers again, it's freezing.

This is not how he'd thought he'd be ending his day with Josh when he met him this morning. He slowly reaches behind himself, shivering when he pushes in 3 fingers, his pinky almost able to fit inside of him.

He hears Josh coming back and glances behind him, he's got a condom rolled on now. His cock bobs to the side. Tyler pulls his fingers out.

"So perfect" Josh says, mumbles, under his breath as he stands behind Tyler stroking himself. Tyler pushes his ass back, presenting himself. "Yeah?" He blushes.

Josh's hands roam, squeezing, touching, his fingers skim over his crease. Tyler's so wet with lube, there's an excess of it, way too much. But Josh says nothing, he just breathes. Tyler pushes back again, it's with want, he wants Josh and Josh complies, he presses against him, his cock hard and long sliding in between the crease of his ass. Tyler gasps at the feeling of Josh's cock sliding against him, his hips rocking.

"Yes." Tyler whimpers. Josh's nails dig into his hips "Yes, yes, yes."

He's warm on top of him, Tyler likes it, Tyler loves it, Tyler whimpers when the tip of Josh's cock slowly teases him. His body tremors. "Please." He says, hoping, wanting.

Josh is nodding behind him, his hands grip his hips tighter and he edges in with a hard push. Tyler's whole body shivers, trembles. "nhh, fuck."

"Yeah." Josh groans, his cock throbs inside of Tyler, Tyler's who's panting, already pushing his hips back to get more. Josh gives him more, Josh holds him and fucks him hard, a hand around his cock, slick and wet, his other hand on his hip, pulling him against him with each thrust. Tyler's loud, he wants to be, and he knows that Josh likes it. He can tell by the way Josh grunts when he moans and whimpers and mewls against the bed sheets.

There's no time for slowing down, Josh's thrusts are brutal, hard. There isn't anything sweet or soft about it, Tyler wants to scratch and hold but he settles for curling his fingers around the bed sheets, he needs to do something with his hands, his toes are curling too.

When Tyler comes, his body tremors, he clenches around Josh and he cries out against the sheets. Josh should stop, he should slow down but he's still chasing his orgasm, still fucking Tyler, one leg on the floor, the other propped on the bed to get the appropriate angle. He doesn't stop, he holds Tyler's waist and avoids his prostate and his hips are twitching, searching for more, wanting so much more.

 

*

Tyler wakes up completely wrapped around Josh, his legs are tangled with his, fuzzy, warm against Josh's. He's exhausted, there's some pain but he still makes an effort to sit up, untangle himself from Josh. He's not going to leave, he just needs to move before his body completely freezes. He's so fucking tense.

He has work though, he'll have to leave eventually.

Getting up is difficult, walking is awkward, it hurts a little bit. He's unbothered though, he grabs a shirt from the floor, it's the expensive one Josh had been wearing. He doesn't button it, just slides it on like a robe, the rest of his body entirely nude. He stares at his cock, wondering if he'll ever be able to get it up again. He feels sexually exhausted albeit still wanting more, still willing.

"Tyler?" Josh mumbles from the bed, he's confused. His eyes look at the empty spot beside him before snapping up to meet Tyler's.

Tyler smiles shyly. "Was gonna get food." He points at the hotels phone. 

Josh seems to relax, he huffs and lies back down, patting the spot beside him. An invitation for Tyler to come back to bed. Tyler hesitates but he does and Josh wraps his arms around him, spooning him, his limp cock against Tyler's sore ass. Tyler sighs happily and falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually such a mess but im posting it because I don’t want it in my drafts anymore, i’ve been working on it for months and i kind of stopped the last few months. i hope it’s still enjoyable even though it’s definitly going to feel unfinished.


End file.
